


Lydia

by TaylorRaeMarten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon Compliant, Dead Allison Argent, Hunter Allison Argent, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorRaeMarten/pseuds/TaylorRaeMarten
Summary: "Wolves used to run rampant here, she would tell me as we laid under midnight skies, I hunted them.Her father was an arms dealer, the perfect cover for creatures that shouldn’t exist.I doubted her, the light in her eyes called her bluff. They have bags now, muddied tears carving her face."





	Lydia

 

Lydia

 

_Wolves used to run rampant here_ , she would tell me as we laid under midnight skies, _I hunted them._

Her father was an arms dealer, the perfect cover for creatures that shouldn’t exist.

I doubted her, the light in her eyes called bluff. They have bags now, muddied tears carving her face.

Lips tinged oxygen blue, life no longer poised her cheeks.

Old friends love to catch up, and who am I to pass up death?

Burning red hair makes it hard to breath.

I remember the night I saw her in action, the cellar, walls only flames could climb.

Her screech turned me jealous, a rival to a banshee’s cry.

Wolves still run rampant here.

 

-MW

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Morgan and I write poems inspired by Teen Wolf.  
> Could be read as f/f but also as platonic friends.  
> Believe it or not this started out as a Sterek/Stydia poem. OOPS.  
> Let me know if you would like to read the earlier drafts where that was a thing and I'll make it a series.


End file.
